


Kindle

by GarnetSeren



Series: Light in the Dark [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Chocobros - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Ignis needs a hug, Light Angst, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Massage, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pre-Game(s), Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: Just because you had a behemoth of a muscled, ruggedly good looking boyfriend, didn't mean you couldn't look, and who could ignore someone as handsome as Ignis Scientia?From the moment you'd met, there'd been something between you... so it was probably a good thing that Gladio shared the same infatuation.***A prequel to Light in the Dark. Alternating PoVs, one for each chapter***





	1. Chapter 1

Gladio drummed his fingers against the kitchen island, glancing nervously at the clock... again. With his girlfriend's Citadel ID showing her new position in the Crownsguard, the building's security would just wave her through; which meant she'd be with them any minute...

Why had he agreed to invite her over to Noctis' tonight, instead of arranging to meet her at one of their favourite bars down town?

Oh, right... Noct was being an unsociable little shit and refused to go out.

But apart from that, Prompto was nursing a severely twisted ankle after training, then Ignis had sealed the deal by offering to cook; and Gladio wasn't about to pass on that. Iggy's food was amazing, and he honestly doubted there was better food in any of the Crown City's restaurants, or even the Citadel's kitchens.

So he'd caved and invited his girlfriend over, agreeing to whatever Ignis thought suitable for the meal... not that he had a clue how to even pronounce whatever his friend had recommend, never mind knowing what was going into the dish. But Gladio trusted Ignis completely; it was just a bonus that he was able to watch the lithe man work wonders in the kitchen, whilst quietly admiring how Iggy's pinstripe shirt accentuated his toned physique.

Gladio knew it was more than a little inappropriate in general, subtly ogling his best friend, nevermind while actually waiting for his girlfriend to arrive. But he couldn't help it. He'd had a secret crush on Ignis since they were teens... Iggy being the only man Gladio had ever found attractive; since he much more appreciated a woman's curves. But that hadn't damped his unrequited crush.

Neither had becoming besotted with the most mind-blowing woman he'd ever met. Not that it mattered, because nothing was ever going to happen between him and Ignis, and Gladio certainly wasn't crazy enough to risk the good thing he had going on with his girlfriend.

Then again, he _was_ waiting to introduce her to his closet friends for the first time, so how sane could he be?

Gladio felt a hundred times more nervous than when she'd met his family; who he trusted not to embarrass him... he couldn't say the same about Noctis and Prompto.

Thinking about it, Gladio wished he'd asked Iris to join them; she not only adored his girlfriend, but his little sister had gotten a pro of pulling Noct out of his sullen moods.

So of course, he was just debating texting Iris, when there was a knock at the front door; making his stomach suddenly tie itself up in knots. He glanced at Noctis, to see if the prince was going to actually act like the host, which of course he wasn't; but before Gladio could get the door himself, Prompto was eagerly hobbling over to open it.

  
“Hey, oh wow... you... wow, you look amazing!” the blonde greeted, enthusiastically.  
  
Evidently realising how much he was babbling, Prompto blushed an impressive shade of red, just as Gladio heard his girlfriend's delightful laugh on the other side of the door. A moment later, she stepped into view, and his blonde friend hadn't been exaggerating.

She looked _HOT_!

Black jeans, grey knee high boots, and a simple white tee with her black leather jacket thrown over the top. Her hair and make up were styled exactly the way he liked it... the way that drove him mad... and Gladio couldn't help smirking when he noticed the diamond pendant, that glittered in the hollow of her throat; the one he'd recently bought her.

Then she smiled at Prompto, and Gladio could swear it lit up the whole room. Behind him, he heard Ignis suck in a surprised breathe, and out the corner of his eye, he noticed that even Noctis had sat up from his slouched position on the couch.  
  
“With a reaction like that, I'm kinda worried what he's been telling you,” she smiled.  
  
“Nothing bad,” Gladio assured, matching her grin.  
  
“We just can't believe you'd want to date him,” Noctis called.

“Concussion,” she retorted, easily.

Prompto's eyes widened, as his blush deepened. “Ho...ow... wh...what?”

She patted the blonde on the shoulder. “Not like that,” she teased. “I'd just finished sparring with Cor when I met Gladio.”

“You mean you'd just finished knocking the Marshal on his ass,” he corrected. “How could I not ask you out after that? It was damned impressive. Not to mention how you sexy looked...”

Gladio trailed off, giving his girlfriend a blatant once over, causing her to rolled her eyes. Most of his usual moves didn't work on her, and he oddly liked that, a lot. She wasn't a push over, and though she'd agreed to that first coffee date easily enough, Gladio had to work for everything else, and he loved it... really, he was pretty sure he loved her.

Behind him, Ignis coughed politely, and he glanced back at his bespectacled friend.

“Perhaps introductions are in order?” Iggy suggested.

Grinning in agreement, Gladio wasted no time in closing the distance between him and his girlfriend; the open plan nature of the apartment making it easier.

Without hesitation, he pulled her into a tight hug, inhaling the scent of her delicious perfume. Gladio placed a kiss on her cheek, then a chaste one to her luscious lips; barely resisting the urge to devour her, before turning to face his friends. Though he kept an arm around her shoulders, squeezing reassuringly, since he knew how nervous she'd been about meeting his friends.

“So, chocobutt here is Prompto. I'm sure you recognise his royal moodiness over there,” Gladio drawled, pointing to each of them in turn. “And the kitchen wizard is Ignis.”

Where she'd winked at Prompto, and nodded to Noctis, she actually left his side to greet Iggy; squeezing his hand more than shaking it, before Ignis raised her hand to his lips. Gladio hadn't expected his friend to be so formal, but seeing the intense way they were looking at each other, suddenly had a whole load of fantasies vying for his attention. Their gaze was positively electric, and it set Gladio's heart racing.

Though thankfully he was distracted from his wayward thoughts, when his girlfriend reached into her oversize handbag, and produced two bottles of wine; one red, one white, and set them on the counter.

Gladio watched as she looked up at Ignis, through her lashes no less... the little minx... and her smile lit up the room once again. Iggy looked an unusual mix of impressed, surprised, touched, and a little bit awe struck; the latter was a feeling Gladio could well understand. She had exactly the same affect over him on a daily basis.

“Thank you for tonight,” she stated. “I wasn't sure what you were making, his text was unreadable, so I thought I'd hedge my bets and bring both.”

“You know it's my apartment, right?” Noctis grouched, still sat on the sofa.

“And I can see how much effort you're putting into this,” she retorted, blithely.

Prompto laughed, loudly. “Oh, I like her. Can we keep her?”

“Funny you should mention that...” Gladio grinned, studying his girlfriend. “I didn't just want you to meet the guys, I have a proposition for you.”

She raised her eyebrow, and he fully expected some flirty or witty retort; she was always happy to throw an innuendo about... Gladio was sure that was Nyx' influence, since the pair were thick as thieves.

However, she just waved her hand in a 'hurry up' motion, before turning her attention back to Ignis, and quietly offering her assistance. Iggy looked stunned for a moment, and Gladio felt a pang of guilt, knowing no one else ever offered; he didn't, because he knew what a disaster he was in the kitchen... which was the actual reason he was now addicted to Cup Noodles.

Though the guilt was quickly dwarfed by the warm surge of pride he felt, when he watch how easily she and Ignis fell into working together. For obvious reasons, at least to himself, Gladio had been most nervous about what the advisor would think of her. But it seemed like Ignis was half smitten with her himself, and she'd only been in the room for fifteen minutes.

Gladio couldn't help grinning, and he winked at Prompto, nodding towards Noctis in a way that silently asked for the blonde to keep an eye on the prince's reaction.

“Well... I've been talking with my dad and King Regis,” he said at length. “And we've been thinking it might be an idea to get Noctis another bodyguard.”

* * *

Later that night, as Gladio walked his girlfriend home, he couldn't stop grinning. The meal Ignis cooked had been excellent, as usual, and the wine she'd brought had accompanied it well. What was even better, was that they all got along, _and_ his suggestion had been received better than Gladio had expected.

Prompto was already enamoured after hearing how she'd beaten the Marshall, and Noctis had been surprisingly congenial; shrugging whilst muttering: “You know best”. Ignis had given him a thoughtful look, though nodded his agreement; they had long ago come to respect each other's rolls and expertise in Noctis' life, so Gladio hadn't expected any other reaction. That had just left his girlfriend... which also hadn't at all surprised him.

Instead of getting excited or even nervous, she'd give him a slight smirk whilst shaking her head, before turning her attention to the prince, declaring: “You're not going to be getting any: 'Yes, your highness' from me. If you're being an idiot, I'll call you out for it. If you need taking down a peg, I'll kick your ass in the training room.”

Gladio wasn't sure who was more shocked when Noctis replied with an actual smile, saying he looked forward to it.

So Gladio grinned all the way to his girlfriend's front door, pausing only to kiss her deeply, before she lead him to her bedroom. She gave him a gentle shove, forcing Gladio to sit on the edge of her bed; he hurriedly kicked off his boots, as she shrugged out of her jacket.

His smile turned into a smirk, as she stalked towards him, and he had just enough time to discard his tank top, before she was straddling his lap. She pushed at his shoulders, and taking the hint, Gladio lay backwards on the cool white cotton, pulling her with him. He was about to claim her lips again, when he noticed the gleam in her eye. It was a look that always promised some fun, especially since she wasn't shy about tell him _exactly_ what she wanted, and he eagerly waited for what she had to say. What he hadn't expected was:

“You fancy Ignis, don't you?”

Sitting up in shock, Gladio almost knocked her off his lap; instincts making his arms tighten his hold around her waist, so she didn't topple off. He thought about denying it, but for some reason, he just couldn't. No one had ever asked before... no one had ever noticed... and part of Gladio wanted to know what had given him away. Another part of him didn't want to deny his feelings for Ignis, even if it was only a unrequited crush; it didn't feel right. And yet another part wasn't comfortable lying to her.

She was his girlfriend, not some fling, and he wanted her in his life for the long haul. Admitting the truth might hurt them now, but Gladio hoped his honesty would work in his favour in the long run. So swallowing passed the unexpected lump in his throat, he looked her right in the eye and nodded his agreement.

“Yeah...” he rasped out.

To his complete surprise, her gaze turned heated. “That's really kinda hot.”

“Yeah?” he asked, a little dazed.

Her smile turned predatory. “Oh yeah,” she agreed. “And I get it. Certainly didn't expect him to be so good looking, or such a charmer.”

It was Gladio's turn to smirk, as he kissed the spot on her neck that he knew she loved. “You want him too?”

“I wouldn't say no.”

Gladio chuckled, pulling her back onto the bed with him once more, his voice turning husky as he whispered: “You might want to hear some of my fantasies then...”


	2. Chapter 2

The sudden vibrating of Ignis' mobile interrupted the swelling melody of 'Bagatelle', that was drifting from your speakers. He gave you an apologetic smile, as he set his glass of Cabernet Sauvignon on the clear acrylic coffee table. Sipping your own glass of heady red wine, you watched as he elegantly reached for the offending phone, marvelling how he always looked so poised and graceful... you could certainly appreciate your boyfriend's interest in the handsome man.

Ignis Scientia was certainly a fine specimen; with his expressive sea green eyes, kissably full lips, and a face that bordered on beautiful. He was tall and lithe limbed, his ash brown hair artfully spiked, and he always impeccably dressed; his metallic rimmed glasses effortlessly complimenting the sharp suits he favoured wearing. And as striking as Ignis was to look at, he was also charming and attentive, an excellent conversationalist, with a rich voice that had somehow kept his delicious Tenebrae accent, despite the many years he'd lived in Insomnia.  
  
Okay... so your boyfriend wan't the only one harbouring feelings for the royal advisor. How could you not be interested in the man? You were only human after all. However, the frown that started to cloud Ignis' features caught your attention, and you drifted out of your thoughts to catch his conversation.

“Noctis, do you really...”

Ignis bit back a sigh, as the prince evidently interrupted what he was about to say, before pinching the bridge of his nose.

“If it's that much of an emergency...”

You could clearly hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice, though you doubted the prince even noticed.

Despite both Gladio and Ignis insisting Noctis was a nice guy, you couldn't help think of him as a spoilt brat. Oh, you'd defend him to the death, you were a member of the Crownsguard after all; the elite branch of the Kingsglaive, dedicated to protecting the royal family. But unlike his father, who was hard-working yet sociable and charismatic, Noctis was a lazy pampered prince... and you would only begrudgingly lay down your life for him, despite being assigned to his security detail; which you suspected your boyfriend's good word had a hand in, more than anything else.

Regardless, in your eyes, Noctis didn't appreciate the people around him. Oh, he was good to his friend Prompto; which had warmed you a little to the often standoffish prince; as you had a sisterly soft spot for the energetic blonde. And perhaps he had some respect for Gladio, since he actually attended his twice weekly training sessions, even if he complained throughout. But poor Ignis was just taken for granted, always at the prince's beck and call.

For sixes sake, this was the man's first night off in a _month_! Originally, you and Gladio had planned to take your friend out for drinks to relax, but when your boyfriend was required to attend a family dinner, you'd invited Ignis over for a bottle of wine... excited to have someone to share an excellent vintage with, instead of the awful cheap stuff Nyx and Crow usually brought over.

So you were not about to let Noctis' selfishness ruin the night; not only because you were enjoying Ignis' company a bit too much, but you could visibly see his tension in the set of his chiselled jaw, not to mention the tightness of his shoulders. So after a quick swig of your drink, that didn't do the wine any justice, you set the glass down and grabbed your own phone; quickly tapping a message to Cor, who was actually on prince-sitting duty. Technically, the Marshall was your superior, but ever since you'd knocked him on his ass during training a few months ago, 'The Immortal' had treated you as an equal. Which is why you grinned at his curt reply text:

**For sixes sake! I'll see what the prince wants, just make that damned Scientia relax for once.**

Evidently, even Cor had noticed how stressed Ignis had been lately, and confident the Marshall had everything else in hand, you turned your attention to the man in question; who was beginning to rise from your plush, navy velvet couch.

“Ignis Scientia! Sit back down! I will tie you to an astral's damned chair if I have to!”

You stood in a single fluid movement, deftly extracting Ignis' mobile from his hand, as you gently pushed the startled man back down to the sofa. He blinked at you, clearly confused, as you put his phone to your ear.

“Does Gladio know you're there?” Noctis asked, shiftily. Obviously thinking Ignis was still on the line.

“Yes, your highness. My boyfriend does know I have my friend over at my apartment, on the other side of the city from the Citadel, on his only night off this month,” you replied, a little colder than was perhaps necessary. “Cor will be with your shortly, and I'm sure Ignis will be back with you promptly at nine tomorrow morning. Until then, he's off duty.”

With that, you disconnected the call, actually turning off the phone before setting it back on the coffee table. You snorted softly in amusement, when you realised the track playing had changed to 'Ride of the Valkyries', but quickly turned your attention back to Ignis; who was still staring at you in shock.

A smirk tugged at the corner of your mouth, though you felt more than a little sorry for Ignis. It was clear that he wasn't use to people standing up for him... or even just taking his needs into consideration. So hoping to lighten the odd atmosphere that seemed to be descending, you gestured towards the neatly folded tie on the nearby bookcase, that Ignis had removed when he'd first come over.

“I'm not joking, I really will tie you up if I have to,” you warned, smiling.

“I...” Ignis uncharacteristically trailed off, before quietly adding: “Thank you.”

You shrugged. “Seriously, Cor's got it under control, and you need a break. So consider yourself kidnapped for the night.”

“There are worse things then spending the evening at the mercy of a beautiful woman,” he replied, smoothly.

Chuckling, you shook your head. Ignis was such a sweet talker when the mood took him, you couldn't believe he was single... well, you could. He was married to his job after all, or at least, that's what he liked people to think. And though you knew Ignis took pride in his work, you occasionally caught a passing glimpse through the professional and sometimes cool demeanour, to the young man who was desperately trying to prove himself, and have some control over his life.

Considering he'd been taken away from his family at six years old, and raised to be the prince's aid, it was no wonder that Ignis was something of a control freak. His constant strive for perfection in everything he did, was evidently a by-product of his upbringing. Sure you and Gladio were both perfectionists as well, but you'd been raised in loving families; regardless of you both being part of the nobility. You'd learnt that an honest mistake wasn't the end of Eos, along with knowing that you were allowed to kick back and take time for yourself; something that Ignis had never been given the chance to learn.

As much as you liked and respected King Regis, you couldn't quite forgive him for that. But now wasn't the time to dwell on the past, or psychoanalyse your friend... you were hardly qualified, especially after only studying Psychology at university for a year, before dropping out to join the Kingsglaive; much to your mother's dismay and father's less-than-secret delight.

So you rested your hand companionably on Ignis' shoulder, intending to go get the bottle of wine from the kitchen, until you felt how rock hard his muscles were under your finger tips.

“Bloody hell, Iggy! Doesn't that hurt?”

Ignis shrugged, and you could have sworn you saw a faint hint of a wince accompany the movement. Without thinking, you perched on the arm of your couch, and let your fingers wander across the back of his shoulders. You were only mildly surprised when Ignis gave an involuntary shiver, and not for the first time, you wondered how much physical affection your friend was use to. Probably not a lot, since the only other person you'd even seen touch Ignis; excluding a handshake, was Gladio.

Your boyfriend was always clasping his friends' on the shoulders, or giving them one armed hugs. He also had a habit of using people as leaning posts, but you supposed Ignis was a little too tall for that, since he was nearly the same height as your behemoth of a boyfriend.

“I manage,” he dismissed, glancing at you.

“You know I took extra training in physio and massage,” you smiled. “Just let me help.”

“I would not want you to trouble yourself for me,” Ignis replied.

Even though his speech was more formal than you'd have liked, and his posture was still ramrod straight, he didn't ask you to stop the light strokes you gave his shoulders; nor did he pull away from your touch. There was an unreadable look in his sea green eyes, whenever he risked glancing at you, and it took longer than it should for you to realise it was a look of longing; suddenly it sunk in that Ignis had no idea how to ask for help.

No conscious thought went into gently cupping his cheek, and turning his face to look at you, lightly stroking just below where his glasses rested on his cheekbone.

“Ever thought I want to help?” you asked, before grinning. “Besides, you're at my mercy tonight, remember?”

Ignis chuckled. “Such hardship.”

A huff of laughter escaped you, as you lightly cuffed the back of his head; careful not to mess up the perfectly styled locks, before taking his perpetually gloved hand in your own. You gave him a gentle tug, leading him to the bedroom in companionable silence. You felt him hesitate on the threshold, and you barely held the urge to roll your eyes.

Ignis was ever the gentleman, but your supposed sanctuary had been invaded by more friends than you cared to count. Many a night out had ended crashed in bed with Nyx and Crow, whilst Libertus sprawled on the couch. Prompto had been known to fall asleep on your bed, when he came over for help assembling his photography portfolio. And apart from Gladio, Iris was perhaps your bedroom's most frequent visitor; since you'd well and truly adopted her as a little sister, and the two of you had many sleepovers whilst Gladio was working late.

Speaking of the Amicitia siblings, it was because of their handy work that your bedroom looked the way it did. All white, with blonde wood furniture, and a sumptuous cream coloured carpet; a stark contrast to the dark wooden floors in the rest of your apartment. Your bed was panelled in what looked like driftwood, with crisp white cotton sheets, with a white organza canopy overhead complete with fairy lights... you knew Gladio was a romantic at heart, but you were certain that was Iris' influence; as was the pretty chandelier that twinkled when you flipped on the ceiling light.

The only thing of colour in the room was the carved horn ornament from Nyx, that stood on your chest of draws along with some mirrored photo frames, and a grey knitted throw from Crow, that was draped over the bottom of your bed. Both were moving in presents; as was the bedroom as a whole. Prompto had gifted you with the black and white prints that graced the frames, whilst Ignis had given you a set of cookbooks, that were artfully displayed on your kitchen counter.

You let Ignis have a moment to take in your room, guessing it was perhaps more feminine than he'd expected, before you squeezed his hand and let your fingers slide out of his grasp. He was still stood in the doorway, whilst you grabbed a large fluffy towel from the wardrobe, spreading it out on the bed to protect your pristine sheets. Chuckling softly, you ushered him into the room, so you could slip passed to head to the kitchen; instructing him to take off his shirt and get comfy as you left the room.

Since you hadn't expected to give a massage that evening, you didn't have any fragranced oil, so coconut would just have to do. It wasn't ideal, but it was better than the sports rub you had in your bathroom, that would just stink up the whole place; the strong peppermint scent would hardly help the relaxing atmosphere you wanted to create for Ignis either.

After grabbing the jar of coconut oil from the kitchen cupboard, you also grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge, and paused to switch the music to more relaxing melodies, before heading back to your bedroom. You weren't at all surprised to see Ignis had placed his polished shoes just outside your bedroom door, as well as diligently folded his shirt and left it on top your dresser with his gloves. It was just so _Ignis_ , that you couldn't help smiling.

You padded over to your bed, your socked feet barely making a sound, and you set the water and oil on the bedside table; next to Ignis' glasses, before quickly lighting the gathered pillar candles. It might have been a frivolous use of your fire magic, but it was easier that hunting out a box of matches. You quickly turned off the overhead light, leaving the room bathed in warm flickering candle light, and returned to Ignis' side. You were never sure how clearly he could see without his glasses, but you still smiled at him warmly, when he lifted his face from where it had been pillowed on his arms.

“Ready? Comfy?” you asked.

“As long as you're still sure you do not mind,” he replied.

“I can think of worse ways to spend my evening, than having a handsome man in my bed,” you retorted.

The blush that rose to his cheeks was unmissable, but where you'd have gently teased Prompto for such a reaction, you could never bring yourself to do that to Ignis. You'd never forgotten how he'd stuttered the first time you complimented him, obviously not use to hearing them, and you'd been a little protective of him ever since. So you let him bury his face back into his arms, knowing he was doing it to hide his reaction, rather than to get comfy; and concentrated on warming up the sweet smelling oil in your hand.

Once it was liquid instead of solid, you deftly straddled Ignis' waist, trying not to smile when you felt him stiffen in surprise. You braced your weight on your knees as you leant over, resting your slick hands on his tense shoulders... and if you admired the sight of his toned back and arms as you waited for Ignis to relax again, who could blame you.

He might not have the rippling muscles that Gladio did, but there was no denying how attractive Ignis was; and you knew your boyfriend would be a _little_ jealous, that you were the one getting your hands on Ignis, and not him. The crush he had on Ignis was a weird mix of smoking hot and utterly adorable, and it would be a lie to say the two of you hadn't discussed approaching your friend, but it was neither the time nor the place for such thoughts.

As tempting as it was to feel Ignis' naked skin beneath your palms, he was your friend first and foremost, and you could feel just how much he actually needed your help right now. Anyone else with that amount of tension in their body would be a hunched cripple, and knowing Ignis and his refusal to ask for help, he'd probably been suffering for at least a week. Still, you hadn't expected the quiet moan that slipped out of his mouth, once you'd worked out the first knot from his shoulders. Ignis seemed to melt into the bed after that, even as he tilted his head to the side to peek at you.

“That feels amazing,” he admitted, sounding a little sheepish. “Thank you.”

“Nowhere near finished yet, handsome.”

He raised an eyebrow at the compliment, but you merely grinned at him cheerfully. After his initial reaction all those months ago, you'd made it your mission to constantly remind Ignis he was valued for more than just being a good royal babysitter. Whether it was complimenting his good looks, his appearance, and his cooking. Or asking his opinion on seemingly unimportant things like music and literature. To seeking his input on planning group activities... which seemed a novel experience for the advisor at first; probably use to just going with whatever Noctis wanted to do, no matter how much Ignis might hate the activity.

You knew Gladio tried too, but even your boyfriend admitted you had more luck with getting through to Ignis than he did; fresh blood and all that. Or a woman's charm, as Prompto had once pointed out. 'Handsome' had all but become Ignis' nickname when you weren't on duty; as long as you were out of earshot of Noctis, who had no qualms about teasing Ignis whenever the mostly unflappable man seemed flustered.

Only Gladio knew that: 'I must not kill the prince', had become somewhat of a mantra for you over the past six months; a frustration he often seemed to share.

You were brought out of your thoughts by another soft moan, and you smiled affectionately as you watched Ignis' eyes slip shut, when another knot was worked out of his tired muscles. He looked peaceful, for once, like the weight of Eos wasn't resting on his shoulders. It made him look younger, or at least like the twenty two year old he was, instead of the forty year old he acted. Unable to help yourself, you leant over to place a soft kiss on his temple.

His eyes blinked open, but in the languid way only the sleepy can manage. He looked adorable, and it was beyond you how any man could be so sweet and endearing without even trying. With a relatively oil free knuckle, you lightly stroked his cheek, before refocusing your efforts on his back.

“Get some rest,” you whispered. “I'll make sure you're up on time in the morning.”

In a true testament to just how worn out Ignis was, he merely nodded slowly, his eyes slipping shut once more, though there was a faint smile on his lips. He sighed contentedly as another knot was worked loose, before his breathing turned deep and even. You glanced up at his face, realising Ignis was fast asleep. Still, you kept up your massage, determined to work out all the knots and kinks for him, hoping he'd wake up feeling better than he had in a long time... he deserved it. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was another one of Ignis' rare nights off, and he sat alone in his apartment. It was early evening, and for a change of pace, soft guitar music drifted from his speakers, which mingled with the sound of rain lightly hitting the window pane.

The new book Noctis had given him, lay half forgotten on his lap, as he looked around the bare room. He never spent much time in his apartment; normally running around after the prince, or spending long hours in his office at the Citadel, and his home reflected that. Though the furniture was elegant and top quality, accompanied by tasteful artwork hung on the sand coloured walls, Ignis realised how barren his place was.  
  
He sighed, thinking back to his last night off, and how much he'd enjoyed himself in the warmth and comfort of her apartment. A real home, that showed off mementos and photographs of a life filled with family and friends; whilst his reflected a life barely lived... which was a depressing thought to have on his birthday, of all days.

However, his lounge looked a little more inviting today, the few cards he'd receiving lining one shelf of his impressive bookcase; one from Crow, Nyx and Libertus, another from Noctis and Prompto, a third from King Regis, and a forth signed from Cor and the other members of the Crownsguard.

  
The book Ignis had been reading was a gift from the prince, Prompto had created two lovely prints for him; one large stunning view of the Crown City at night, and a smaller one of the five of them, on their latest night out together. He'd even received a splendid gold watch from his highness. However, there was no card or gift from Gladio and his girlfriend, and that hurt more than Ignis cared to admit.

Of course, his birthday had always been an overshadowed affair, what with the royal 'Lover's Day Ball' that happened less than a week later, but he'd been certain that neither of them would forget... it stung to realise he was not as important to them as they were to him.

A heavy knock on his front door startled Ignis out of his morose thoughts, and sighing again, he set his neglected book next to his now cold cup of Ebony, before making his way to answer the summons. He doubted any would-be assassin or burglar would be polite enough to knock, so he didn't bother with the peep-hole before opening up. Perhaps he should have, then he wouldn't be left staring speechless at the couple in front of him.

After having just decided they'd forgotten about his birthday, both Gladio and his girlfriend stood in the hallway outside Ignis' apartment, splatters of rain drops still clinging to their jackets and hair. Gladio was holding a large white package, one Ignis immediately recognised as being a confectioner's box, whilst she was holding a bunch of flowers in the crook of one arm, and a small black box was held in her other hand.

It took a moment for Ignis' brain to kick into gear, before he hurriedly ushered them into his apartment. Gladio wasted no time in making a beeline to the immaculate kitchen, depositing his package on the counter. Meanwhile, she passed Ignis the flowers, kissing him lightly on the cheek as she did.

“Happy birthday, Iggy. Sorry we're so late,” she apologised. “I messed up the icing on the first cake, so had to bake another one.”

Ignis blinked at her in surprise. “You made me a cake?”

She chuckled, warmly. “Yeah, yeah... I know. Baking a gift for the master chef, what was I thinking? But my taste tester promised it's good.”

“I'm sure it's delectable, but why flowers?” he asked, eyeing the beautiful blooms, still a little bewildered... he'd never been given a bouquet before.

“Who doesn't like flowers?” Gladio called from the kitchen, followed by the sound of several cupboards opening and closing. “Hey Iggy, you have a vase, right?”

Hiding his steadily growing blush behind the large bouquet of dark pink roses, purple gladioli and white camellia, Ignis led the way into the kitchen; somewhat amused that Gladio had finally unearthed a vase from beneath the sink, and was already filling it with water. He handed the flowers to his friend, not surprised the warrior simply plopped the still wrapped blooms into the water.

Smiling fondly, Ignis turned his attention to the cake box, lifting the lid to peek inside; marvelling at the fresh cream and rich red berries that he saw. He was so rapt in admiring the cake, that he nearly jumped when he felt her hand on his lower back. Blinking back the unexpected mistiness in his eyes, Ignis turned to her, smiling warmly; only slightly surprised when she pressed the small black box into his hands.

“This is your actual gift,” she grinned.

Ignis set the small package on to the counter, mostly to try and hide how his hands had began to tremble. He felt a little overwhelmed. He'd never been spoilt like this, and he was having a hard time wrapping his head around what was happening. Not long ago he'd been convinced they'd forgotten him, now they were practically showering him with gifts, she'd even gone to the effort to bake him a cake... twice.

He couldn't remember ever being so nervous or excited to open a gift before, and hoped it wasn't showing through his usually collected exterior. Still, he couldn't hide his surprised inhalation when he finally opened the box. Sat proudly on a bed of black velvet was a stunning onyx skull, threaded onto a simple black leather cord. He carefully caressed the pendant, admiring the understated beauty.  
  
“Striking yet deadly,” she said, quietly. “Just like you.”

His gaze snapped up to meet hers, convinced he'd find some hint of teasing; the type of good natured ribbing she often subjected Prompto too. But he found no trace, her smile was open and honest, and Ignis was hit by the realisation that she actually meant the compliment. His prized words escaped him, as he floundered for a reply, only to be saved by Gladio, who suddenly handed him two cards.

“I nearly forgot about these,” the warrior grinned.

The first was from Iris and Amicitia Senior, though as Ignis opened the second, he was surprised to feel Gladio stringing the necklace around his throat. His breath hitched slightly, as his friend's calloused hands brushed the back of his neck, as he fastened the clasp. Ignis barely managed to pull the card from it's envelope, before her gentle touch halted his breath completely. Her fingertips lightly traced the cord, skimming his collar bone and the skin partially hidden by his shirt.

When she smiled up at him, Ignis fought the maddening urge to pull her close and kiss her enticing lips... there was no point ruining what was turning out to be an excellent birthday, by getting punched by either her or Gladio.

“It really suits you,” she complimented, sounding equal parts happy and relieved.

Losing the battle with his common sense, Ignis leant down to kiss her cheek, though his lips pressed slightly closer to hers than was perhaps appropriate. Thankfully, neither she nor Gladio seemed to notice his transgression, and the warrior rested a warm hand on his shoulder companionably.

“Open your card already,” he chuckled.

Curious, Ignis did as instructed, taking a moment to read and appreciate the flowing handwriting that was obviously hers, and smiled at the warm words, before his attention was drawn to the bottom corner. There in Gladio's unmistakable cockatrice scratch, **IOU Dinner** was scrawled. It was hardly an award-winning script, but Ignis smiled warmly at his friend, touched by the gesture... and with his girlfriend present, there was thankfully very little chance that Cup Noodles were going to be on the menu.

“Dinner?” he queried.

“Didn't know what you'd fancy, so we didn't make any reservations,” Gladio explained.

“But it's our treat,” she added.

“Anywhere you want,” the warrior reiterated. “Galahdian, Tenebraen, Duscaen, even good old Cavaugh take away if you want.”

“Though if it's going to be swanky, give us a bit to go get changed,” she grinned, gesturing to the jeans both her and Gladio wore.

Ignis took a moment to mull over his options. He was never invited for dinner, even just as friends; any time he ate out was for work commitments. But there was something strangely intimate about the three of them crowded into his kitchen, that he didn't want to break.

The rain had also gotten heavier since they'd arrived, splashing loudly against the windows. Besides, he was certain there was still a few bottles of Gladio's favourite beer in his fridge, and there was certainly a bottle of fine Le Montrachet Grand Cru, that he'd been meaning to invite her over to try. There was also the matter of the delicious looking cake they'd brought... and if a small part of Ignis' brain was reminding him that his apartment wouldn't feel so empty with them there, that was only for him to know.

“I think...” Ignis said at length. “That take out would be more than suitable for the occasion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flower meanings:   
> Dark pink roses – appreciation & gratitude. Gladioli – infatuation.   
> White camellia – admiration, perfection, 'you're adorable'.


End file.
